Telepon yang Sebaiknya Tidak Diangkat
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada insiden yang terjadi setiap kali Wakamatsu mengangkat telepon. / untuk Ricchi


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Ada insiden yang terjadi setiap kali Wakamatsu mengangkat telepon.

 **Telepon yang Sebaiknya Tidak Diangkat** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Ricchi_

* * *

.

.

.

Wakamatsu merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan dibacanya layar yang menyala-nyala. Nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya di jam istirahat sekolah? Siapa?

Khawatir telepon itu penting, Wakamatsu memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Didekatkannya ponsel ke telinga sebelum berkata, "Halo?"

Di ujung telepon, Wakamatsu mendengar suara nyanyian.

Dan seketika ia tertidur.

.

Wakamatsu terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan tirai hijau. Dia berusaha duduk, tetapi kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya terbentur meski dia tidak ingat terbentur apa.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?_ Pemuda tanggung itu bertanya-tanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ah, rupanya ruang kesehatan sekolah. Pasti ada yang menggotongnya ke sini karena tadi dia―

Sebentar, tadi dia kenapa, ya? Wakamatsu ingat sempat mengangkat telepon sebelum― _oh_.

Ya, Wakamatsu ingat sekarang. Saat dia menerima telepon itu, yang dia dengar adalah nyanyian Nona Lorelei yang selalu membuatnya sukses tertidur pulas. Itu sebabnya dia tiba-tiba jatuh dan terbentur. Dia tertidur, toh.

"Wakamatsu-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Wakamatsu menoleh. Dilihatnya sosok pendek kakak kelasnya yang bersurai oranye, Sakura Chiyo, bersama kakak kelasnya yang selalu ia kagumi, Nozaki Umetarou. "A-ah, ya, Sakura-senpai―"

"Aku dan Nozaki-kun kaget sekali saat lewat di depan halaman belakang tadi!" seru Chiyo, tanpa sadar memotong usaha Wakamatsu merespons pertanyaannya di awal. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang Wakamatsu sementara Nozaki berdiri di belakangnya. "Untung saja Nozaki-kun melihatmu tadi!"

Mata Wakamatsu berbinar-binar. Dibayangkannya Nozaki membopongnya ke ruang kesehatan dengan wajah panik, diikuti Chiyo di belakangnya yang ikut mendramatisasi suasana. "Nozaki-senpai membawaku ke ruang kesehatan dan tidak memedulikan kondisi tangannya?"

"Ah, tidak." Nozaki mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Aku meminta tolong kepada Kashima dan Hori-senpai yang kebetulan lewat."

Baiklah. Abaikan kebahagiaan sekilas Wakamatsu tadi.

"Tadi Kashima yang menggendongmu ke sini," jelas Chiyo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi ... serius, Wakamatsu-kun, kok bisa-bisanya kau terantuk batang pohon di halaman belakang? Untung saja kata perawat, kau tidak apa-apa!"

Wakamatsu terantuk batang pohon? Kok dia tidak ingat sama sekali? Lagi pula, memangnya ada pohon ya di sekitar tempatnya berdiri?

"Apa Wakamatsu-kun sedang ada masalah?" tanya Chiyo khawatir sebab pertanyaannya sebelumnya tidak dijawab.

"Tidak, Senpai." Perlahan, Wakamatsu berusaha duduk. "Tadi aku menerima telepon."

"Dari?"

"Tidak tahu, nomornya tidak dikenal," jawab Wakamatsu sembari melirik Nozaki yang sudah mengeluarkan buku catatan dan bolpoinnya. Menulis referensi, seperti biasa. "Tapi saat kuangkat..."

"Ya?"

"Itu...," Wakamatsu menatap Chiyo horor, "yang keluar suara Nona Lorelei!"

"Berhenti sampai di sana." Nozaki menyela sebelum Chiyo sempat berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan Wakamatsu juga bingung mengapa komikus _shoujo_ yang satu itu begitu dramatis. Kini, Nozaki jadi pusat atensi. "Kau tertidur karena mendengar suara Lorelei, lagi?"

Wakamatsu memiringkan bibirnya. "Aku memang selalu tertidur saat mendengarkan suara Nona Lorelei, Senpai."

"Tapi kali ini lewat telepon?" tambah Nozaki sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"I-iya, Senpai."

"Memangnya kenapa, Nozaki-kun?" tanya Chiyo yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. "Aneh, ya? Wakamatsu-kun kan harusnya sudah punya nomor Yu―"

Buru-buru Nozaki membekap mulut Chiyo. "Pokoknya, Wakamatsu! Mulai sekarang jangan angkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak kaukenal!"

"Eh? Tapi kalau penting bagaimana?" tanya Wakamatsu sambil memperhatikan Chiyo yang malah berwajah girang karena mulutnya dibekap Nozaki.

"Pokoknya jangan saja!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Nozaki buru-buru menggiring Chiyo keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Wakamatsu, masih bingung dengan perintah barusan, hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua kakak kelasnya yang seringkali berlagak aneh-aneh. Yah, kakak kelasnya memang aneh-aneh semua, sih.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menidurkan badannya lagi.

(Dan dia baru ingat dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa suara Nona Lorelei.)

.

Meski masih heran, Wakamatsu memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Nozaki. Rupanya, saran Nozaki tidak sepenuhnya salah. Beberapa hari setelah insiden terantuk batang pohon itu, Wakamatsu memang menerima banyak sekali telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal. Tangannya gatal ingin mengangkat, tapi dia selalu ingat pesan Nozaki. Lagi pula, saran dari komikus _shoujo_ yang satu itu tidak pernah salah.

Abainya Wakamatsu terhadap telepon-telepon anonim itu rupanya berhasil. Tidak lagi diterimanya telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, sama sekali. Tentu saja Wakamatsu langsung membangga-banggakan Nozaki. Rupanya saran kakak kelasnya itu benar!

Baru saja berpikir begitu, tahu-tahu ponsel Wakamatsu bergetar di kantungnya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya nama Nozaki di layar. Ada apa tiba-tiba kakak kelasnya menelepon di sekolah?

Wakamatsu segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo? Nozaki-senpai? Ada apa?"

Sialnya, lagi-lagi Wakamatsu hanya mendengar suara nyanyian.

Seketika ia tertidur lagi.

.

Wakamatsu terbangun, lagi-lagi, di ruang kesehatan. Bagai _deja vu_ , yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Nozaki dan Chiyo, berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"S-Sakura-senpai? Nozaki-senpai?" Wakamatsu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Aku pasti tertidur lagi, ya?"

Chiyo tersenyum khawatir. "Apa kau mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal lagi, Wakamatsu-kun?"

"Wakamatsu." Nozaki membuang muka dramatis. "Kan sudah kubilang―"

"Tadi Nozaki-senpai yang menelepon!" potong Wakamatsu cepat-cepat. "Kupikir penting, makanya kuangkat! Tidak tahunya malah suara Nona Lorelei yang keluar!"

Nozaki terkesiap. "Apa?!"

"Nozaki-kun memang tadi sempat ke ruang klub paduan suara, 'kan?" sahut Chiyo, berusaha membantu membuat spekulasi. "Mungkin saat mampir di sana, ponsel Nozaki-kun diambil oleh Yu―"

"Lorelei! Oleh Lorelei! Ya! Itu pasti!" sambung Nozaki sambil membekap mulut Chiyo lagi. Wakamatsu heran, tentu saja, tapi dia sudah biasa. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, jangan angkat telepon dariku lagi!"

"T-tapi kalau Senpai benar-benar ada perlu, bagaimana?"

"Akan kukirim lewat pesan saja!"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Nozaki menggiring Chiyo keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Gadis bersurai oranye itu masih berusaha menggapai Wakamatsu, tetapi tentu saja tenaganya kalah dengan Nozaki.

Lagi-lagi, Wakamatsu ditinggal berpikir sendiri. _Jangan angkat telepon dari Nozaki-senpai, ya...?_

.

Anehnya, setelah insiden telepon Nozaki, Wakamatsu tidak pernah menerima telepon dari komikus _shoujo_ itu lagi. Pemuda itu masih sering menerima telepon, tetapi dari nomor lain yang ia kenal. Pernah dari Yuzuki, Chiyo, Hori, seniornya di klub basket, ketua kelasnya, teman sekelasnya yang lain, dan banyak lagi. Sialnya, telepon-telepon itu selalu ia angkat dan di ujung telepon selalu terdengar satu suara: nyanyian Nona Lorelei. Lorelei sedang sibuk meminjam ponsel-ponsel orang untuk mengerjainya atau bagaimana, sih?

Sore itu, Wakamatsu terbangun lagi di ruang kesehatan. Di sampingnya ada Nozaki dan Chiyo yang tidak lagi memasang wajah khawatir, tetapi wajah kesal. Wakamatsu dapat menangkap kekesalan mereka, tetapi tidak dapat mengetahui alasannya. Kedua kakak kelasnya ini bahkan tampak kesal terhadap dua hal yang berbeda.

Chiyo buka mulut. "Kali ini siapa yang meneleponmu, Wakamatsu-kun?"

"Anu ... Mikoshiba-senpai," jawab Wakamatsu sambil menggaruk pipinya malu. "Senpai, apa ini artinya aku tidak boleh mengangkat telepon dari siapa-siapa lagi?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Wakamatsu," sahut Nozaki dengan wajah yakin―atau lebih tepatnya, wajah datar dihiasi bintang imajiner di sekitarnya. Tangannya ikut terkepal di samping kepala.

"Soal ini, biar kami yang urus!" timpal Chiyo sambil ikut mengepalkan tangannya.

Wakamatsu bingung. "Apa yang perlu diurus?"

"Pokoknya tenang saja, Wakamatsu-kun!" Chiyo memasang wajah bangga. Nozaki di belakangnya mengacungkan jempol. "Setelah ini, kami jamin tidak akan ada lagi teror Lorelei di teleponmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, keduanya pergi. Wakamatsu lagi-lagi harus bergumul dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia penasaran, apa yang akan diurus kedua kakak kelasnya itu?

.

 _BRAK!_

Yuzuki menoleh pelan mendengar suara keras pintu klub paduan suara digeser. Di baliknya, Yuzuki melihat dua sosok kontras yang belakangan ini selalu bepergian berdua. "Ah, Chiyo dan Nozaki," komentarnya tanpa perubahan ekspresi wajah alias tetap datar.

"Yuzuki-chan!"

"Seo!"

Chiyo dan Nozaki menyerukannya bersama-sama dengan kemarahan jelas tertera di wajah mereka. Yuzuki dengan santainya membalas, "Kalian berdua kelihatan tegang sekali."

"Ini kan karena Yuzuki-chan!" Chiyo menghampiri Yuzuki lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Jangan terus-terusan mengerjai Wakamatsu-kun, dong!"

Nozaki ikut menghampiri Yuzuki. "Tolong pikirkan perasaan Wakamatsu!"

Yuzuki membalas, "... hah?"

"Telepon, lo! Telepon!" tegas Chiyo gemas. "Pasti Yuzuki-chan kan yang meminjam ponsel orang-orang dan menelepon Wakamatsu-kun hanya untuk menyanyi ala Lorelei? Iya, 'kan?!"

"Ah ... itu." Yuzuki melepas tangan Chiyo dari pundaknya lalu mengubah posisi duduk manisnya menjadi duduk setengah bersila di atas kursi. "Waka bilang dia sangat suka suara Lorelei, jadi aku bermaksud memberikan―"

"Tidak lewat telepon juga!" potong Nozaki emosi.

"Kalau mau nyanyikan saja langsung di depannya!" timpal Chiyo, ikut termakan emosi.

"Tidak begitu juga!" sahut Nozaki, masih tidak rela identitas Ose diketahui Waka―eh, identitas Yuzuki diketahui Wakamatsu, maksudnya.

"Yah, jadinya aku harus berhenti meneleponnya dengan nomor orang lain hanya untuk bernyanyi, 'kan?" Yuzuki menyimpulkan. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. "Ya sudah, aku akan berhenti."

Emosi Chiyo dan Nozaki mereda dalam sekejap. Keduanya bertanya, "Sungguh?"

"Ya," angguk Yuzuki cepat. "Hanya perlu berhenti, 'kan?"

Chiyo dan Nozaki mengerjap kompak. Tidak mereka sangka Yuzuki semudah itu diberi tahu. Rasanya emosi mereka yang sempat memuncak tadi jadi percuma karena pelakunya pun pasrah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Chiyo buka suara. "Yuzuki-chan memang baik sekali!"

"Ah." Yuzuki mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Aku ini memang baik dan perhatian pada banyak orang."

Nozaki ingin membantah pernyataan itu, tetapi ditahannya kuat-kuat. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda berbadan kelewat tinggi itu memasang wajah suram. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

"Sampai jumpa, Yuzuki-chan!" seru Chiyo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuzuki sebelum ia dan Nozaki keluar dari ruang klub paduan suara. Yuzuki membalas lambaian tangan itu, lalu pintu ruang klub ditutup.

.

.

.

Tak lama berselang, seorang anggota klub paduan suara yang Yuzuki ketahui sekelas dengan Wakamatsu di kelas 1-D masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

Yuzuki memanggil gadis itu. "Hoi."

"Iya, Senpai?"

"Punya nomor Wakamatsu Hirotaka, tidak?"

"Punya, Senpai."

"Dia punya nomormu juga?"

"Harusnya punya, Senpai."

Yuzuki menyodorkan tangannya. "Pinjam ponselmu, dong."

Sepertinya Wakamatsu belum bisa hidup dengan tenang selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hai hai Rimskiiii! /g

Selamat yaaa udah sidang! Aku ikut bangga karena aku emakmu :" /MAKSUD. Maksudnya aku ikut bangga karena kita seperjuangan mengejar sidang Januari ini huhuhu alhamdulillah ya bu dokterku tercinta sudah S. Ked :"))))

Fanfik ini sengaja dibuat untuk hadiah sidangmu hehehe~ baru kepikiran kemarin :3 /JUJURAMAT. Random wakaseo apalah ini wkwkwk bahkan momen wakaseo nya gak ada ya lol tapi pokoknya semoga suka deh! X"D

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
